mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annual Vampire: Lou
About 'Lou' Lou Steinur Age: 422 (Born: 1590) Occupation: Horse Armourer (1600-1625) Current Occupation: The Mansion of Delights - ''I awoke with an itch on my wrists and neck. The sudden urge of blood surged through my dead veins and I knew what I had to do. The Moon glanced through the musky window of Cage Room #B12. The metal shutters had opened, even the light from the Moon slightly burnt my skin: it's more of an itch, an urge. It tingles and feels quite peculiar, not like the sun which would incinerate me instantly. It was 1768 when I lay for a long sleep. I'd slept for much longer than I wanted to. My skin has peeled and I am more pale than I've ever been. My heart isn't beating, yet my pulse is vigorously panting. It feels like an insect wanting to burst through me. It is now 2012 so the neatly laid newspaper by the cage door directs. My name is Lou Steinur, and long story short, in 1640 (I was 50 years of age) a rampant virus was loose in Canooey, Tumerland in which generic Humans had a thirst for blood. I had left working at the Armour Ranch and now worked at home in my own Ranch with my Horses Amiro and Shiqi. On my Ranch, I had specklers (thieves) that would penetrate my border and attempt to steal my goods. Only one morning I had signs of a speckler in my very bedroom. I awoke with bite marks on my neck and blood stains on the door handle. My wrists had been fondled with but there wasn't a sign of bite marks there. With the pain overcoming my whole body, I retired to the Barn. Amiro, usually happy to see me, began to frantically 'nay' and back away from me. Shiqi was lay, dead. I couldn't take this. I grabbed the Burrowgun .5, aimed it towards my head and pulled the trigger.'' ''421 years later (later to discover) I had awoken from what felt like a begrudging nightmare. An unusual weeping sound that seemed to hit in a repetitive motion would continue to weep. Similar tools to Nurse Branches were situated on a steel table next to the bed I was lay on. I felt nothing, nothing but a sense of superiority. Chained and unable to move, a knock at the door had occurred and a Beast with a tag on its skin walked into my room. The tag read 'Mike'. His eyes were stitched together and his hands and arms were pulsating with burning muscle and veins. ''Lou Steinur. You are in a Hospital, the year is 2011 and you now work for us. You will have 1 more year to sleep, and when you wake you will have an expert knowledge of what you must do.'' Mike leaves the room and two stocky gentlemen walk in after him. ''His name is Lou Steinur, he is a thirsty Vampire and has yearned for many years for blood to surge through his veins. The operation was a success.'' One of them inserts a needle into my arm and I pass out ...(1 year later) I pick up the newspaper that states 2012. The inner-bug-like feeling is growing stronger. It feels good to manually consume saliva, my mouth is parched and far too dry, all I can think of is the warm depth of another Human Body: the red, thick blood, the entangling veins that throttle and shake, the leftover skin and hair that gets stuck between the teeth. I walk towards the large heavy door, a peep-hole shows nothing on the other side but, ah, something..I sense what I want... Suddenly, I see a slightly chubby man. He is a black man, I've seen him in my nightmare before. ''Ahh, dun seen it all, dun seen it all..what I done be all moppin' here, moppin' here.'' Without thought I find the power to break through the door. I grab this helpless man and divulge my itching teeth into his bearded neck. The mop releases from his clutch and pangs several times on the floor. He squirms and begins to slow down. The body appears to be draining very fast, I can feel the temperature of his body decreasing. I drop the corpse feeling refreshed and continue down the corridor. I walk into a luxurious room where I'm met by the same two stocky gentlemen from a year ago. They shake my hand and offer me a drink. No ordinary drink, the blood of a young girl. They cheer me and introduce me to some of the team. They tell me that The Mansion is a prestigious place, and I believe them truly. I'm met by Scran and am told that this is my partner here. I smile for the first time in over 400 years. I am home.''